


Anthology

by luhaniluna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Lifestyles, Businessmen, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idols, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: A collection of short stories with Chengcheng and Justin in different alternate universes ღ





	1. ♡࿐ 𝕆𝕟𝕖

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“Hey, Justin?” Chengcheng softly called.

Justin only hummed in return.  
  
“We’ve been best friends for years already, right?” Chengcheng wondered out loud.  
  
Justin turns to him confusedly. “Uh huh. What are you trying to say, Cheng?”  
  
Chengcheng sheepishly grins at him. “Just let me finish, okay?”

Justin can only nod albeit still confused.

Chengcheng held his hands and played with his fingers. “I’ve been feeling certain things lately and well...”

“Are you confessing?” Justin asked with an arched eyebrow.

Chengcheng looked at him in surprise then he shyly scratched his nape. “Yeah... so please let me finish.”

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. “But—“

Chengcheng cuts him off with a finger on his lips. “Shhh! Just listen.”

Justin wanted to argue but he knew the older is as stubborn as he is so he kept quiet.

“So, right, uhm... I guess what I’m trying to say is... I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend.” Chengcheng softly remarked.

A short silence enveloped them with Chengcheng expectantly staring at him.

“Ouch!” Chengcheng exclaimed when Justin flicked his forehead. “What’s that for!”

“You dummy! I’ve been your boyfriend for a year and a half already!” Justin retorted with an eye roll.

Chengcheng wholeheartedly laughed out loud. Justin shakes his head before going back to studying.

Chengcheng nudges him but he adamantly ignored him so Chengcheng hugged him from the side then he pecked his cheek.

“It’s one of those _very_ special days when my heart does a thing and I can’t help but confess to you again, baby.” Chengcheng sweetly explained.

“One of those days?” Justin huffed out. “You did it for two days straight already!”

Chengcheng chuckled then. “What can I do? My heart is always full of you.” he lovingly said with a cheeky smile.

Justin rolled his eyes and pushed his forehead away with his forefinger.

“Stop bothering me and study as well, Cheng.” Justin muttered while trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks.

Chengcheng giggled while squeezing his waist before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Before Justin can react, Chengcheng already let go and went back to studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	2. ♡࿐𝕋𝕨𝕠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝The Dumbest Thing We Did❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It was two in the morning.

Mirrors steamed after hours upon hours of perfecting that one step.

Two bodies completely drenched with sweat.

The room filled with heavy breathing and then a small thud.

Two bodies lying down on the floor, side by side.

A pair of eyes looking at the ceiling while the other pair is staring.

“Stop staring, Cheng.” a light command.

Said person didn’t react nor bulge, still staring.

It was quiet then.

Save for the whirring sound of the air conditioner and their breathing.

And then a quiet voice spoke.

“Marry me, Minghao.”

Said person slowly turned to him.

Eyes skeptical at first but when he saw the softness in the other, his own easily mirrored it.

Two pairs of eyes sparkling in happiness and a tiny bit of mischievousness.

“When?” he softly asked.

“Now.” the other answered with seriousness yet with a soft smile.

“Okay.”

Two smiles.

It was six in the morning.

The sun just arose.

Two bodies wrapped in beige coats, hands intertwined, sitting closely at the sidewalk, waiting for the courtroom to open.

It was seven in the morning.

Two bodies standing in front of each other with the most sincere smiles.

And with a soft yet firm voice, they both uttered.

“Yes, I do.”

”Where are the rings?” the officiant inquired.

A pair of eyes panicked. “Oh, that—“

But was cut off when the other pulled out a velvet box.

The eyes then widened. “How did you—?”

“A year ago in Paris. I saw this on the display and I instantly thought of you.”

Rings were then exchanged.

A few more words and then the most awaited part.

A soft kiss.

It was eight in the morning.

Two bodies sitting in front of each other at the far corner of a small cafe.

Two cups of steaming coffee and a slice of lemon cake in between.

Two pairs of eyes staring at each other with pure happiness.

Shared fork.

Shared smiles.

Shared stories.

Shared laughter.

When two hands lift, the sun reflected its glow on the silver band.

It was eight years since then.

Two bodies sat side by side.

An interviewer in front.

“And that’s how we got married.” Fan Chengcheng, a worldwide artist, remarked with a grin.

“It’s probably the dumbest thing we did but it’s also the best decision we ever made.” Justin Huang, a world-renowned multi-hyphenated artist, added with the same grin.

“Did your friends knew about it?”

Chengcheng chuckled. “We honestly forgot to tell them.”

“They didn’t notice the rings?”

“We always have the same stuff so they probably thought it’s only because of that.” Justin grinned.

“Do they know now?”

“Yeah. They found out three years after.” Chengcheng answered with another chuckle.

“We were talking about Zhangjing and Yanjun ge’s upcoming wedding. They all thought it’s the first wedding in our group.” Justin supplied before fondly shaking his head.

“But Justin quickly proclaimed that it’s already the second one. And you can imagine what happened next.” Chengcheng added with a grin.

“Did you regret it? Marrying at such a young age?”

The two shared a meaningful look then they both smiled.

“Asking him to marry me in our vulnerable state is the greatest decision I’ve ever made. Because I am now married to my best friend and the light of my life.” Chengcheng softly answered while staring at his husband.

“I’d do it a thousand times over. Because no matter what, I’ll say yes to him. May it be at a young age or when we’re older. I’ll still choose to marry this idiot.” Chengcheng lightly slapped him that made Justin chuckle.

Two soft voices.

Three words.

Eight letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	3. ♡࿐𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It’s 5 in the afternoon.

The sun is slowly going down.

Painting the sky with different hues of pink and purple.

Two men sitting side by side on the grass while their backs are leaned on a big oak tree.

The younger of the two is completely enthralled in the view while the older is occupied in playing with his left hand.

There’s a comfortable silence between them.

Until a soft and dreamy voice was heard.

“Your hands are beautiful. A ring would look good on it.”

The younger sneers as he turned to the older with an amused look.

“Is this your way of proposing to me?”

The older looked into his eyes with joy yet pure seriousness.

“What if it is? Will you say yes?”

The younger smirked.

“Nope!”

The older’s eyes widened in panic.

“What!? Why!?”

The younger wholeheartedly laughed.

“You don’t have a ring, idiot.”

The older smirked.

“What if I have?”

The younger arched an eyebrow.

“Then where is it?”

The older smiles while pulling something out of his pocket.

The younger anticipates with glee.

And then a silver band came in between them.

“Woah...” the younger breathlessly muttered. “It’s beautiful, Cheng.”

“So... will you say yes now that I have a ring?”

“Ask me properly, you idiot!” the younger annoyingly said.

The older grinned at him before leaning his forehead to his.

He then gave him an Eskimo kiss that made the younger giggle.

“Will you marry me, Justin?” the older softly asked.

The younger smiled with pure happiness.

“A thousand times yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	4. ♡࿐𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Kneel Down❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“Cheeeng! My shoelace got untied!” Justin childishly whined.

Chengcheng rolled his eyes. “And what do you want me to do?”

Justin stomped his right foot with the lace untied and cutely pouts at his boyfriend of five years.

Chengcheng arched an eyebrow. “You have hands, Justin.”

Said person pouts more and wiggles like a little kid asking for candy while his arms are clasped in front of him.

Chengcheng just stared at him with a straight face for a minute so Justin started tugging the hem of his shirt.

“Please, Cheng? Pretty pretty please?” Justin charmed while batting his eyelashes and jutting his lips.

It took two minutes of staring at each other before Chengcheng resignedly sighed. “Fine!”

Justin cheered enthusiastically before pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Thank you, Cheng!”

Said person lightly shakes his head. “Just so you know, I’ll only kneel down three times.”

Justin automatically got confused. “Huh?”

Chengcheng gently pokes his nose. “The first time is now that I’m about to tie your shoelace.”

He answered as he kneels down and Justin voluntarily puts his right foot forward.

Chengcheng made sure the tie is tight before standing back up.

He then cradled his boyfriend’s hands in between his and he lightly chuckled at the visible anticipation in Justin’s face.

“The second time is when I’ll ask you to marry me.” Chengcheng continued with a wink that made Justin visibly blush.

“And the third one?” Justin shyly inquired that made Chengcheng smile wide.

“The third time is when I’ll tie our child’s shoelace as well.” Chengcheng genuinely answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	5. ♡࿐𝔽𝕚𝕧𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“Who are you staring at?” his coworker curiously asked beside him.

“My ex-boyfriend.” he casually answered as he kept staring across the room.

“Your what!?” his coworker exclaimed in surprise but silence was his only response so his coworker concluded one thing.

“So... you still love him?”

“I never stopped and I’ll never do.” he remarked with a small smile.

His coworker’s eyebrows furrowed. “But aren’t you—?”

He cuts him off with a shush. “Why?” the other whispered.

“Look.” he then subtly tilted his head to where he was staring at earlier.

“Oh? Is he walking towards us?” his coworker quietly panicked.

“Probably.” he retorted with a smirk.

“Why do you look so happy?”

“There’s no reason not to be.” he nonchalantly remarked before a new voice was heard.

“There you are!” the person he was staring at earlier greeted.

“I’ve been looking for you!” he only smiled at him and then tilted his head to his coworker.

The other then quickly bowed. “Sorry! I didn’t notice he was talking to someone. Hi! I’m Justin!”

His coworker politely smiles. “It’s okay!” then he laid out his hand.

“I’m Yanjun! Chengcheng’s new coworker!” they shook hands then.

“I’ve heard a lot about you! It’s nice to finally meet you!”

Yanjun curiously tilts his head. “You’ve heard about me?”

“Yeah! We often talk about work!” Justin cheerfully explained.

“Oh... well I guess... I can say that I’ve heard about you too.” Yanjun cautiously remarked.

“Oh really? What did he say about me?” Justin inquired with a playful arched eyebrow.

“Uhmm... I think it’s a bit personal?”

Justin perked up at that. “Ohhh! Tell me!”

Justin then tapped Chengcheng’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about him! I’ll deal with him later!”

Yanjun scratches his nape as he answers. “Well... he said you’re his ex boyfriend...”

There was a pause then a rather loud gasp was heard.

“Oh my goodness! Can you please stop saying that to everyone?” Justin demanded at Chengcheng who’s trying his best not to laugh.

“But it’s true!” Chengcheng argued with a big grin.

Yanjun was left confused at what’s happening.

“It confuses people, Cheng!” Justin fired back with a frown.

Chengcheng affectionately rubs his arms. “Their reactions are fun to watch!”

Justin can only groan with annoyance because Chengcheng surely knows his weakness.

“Wait... what’s happening?” Yanjun finally asked as he still didn’t get it.

Chengcheng widely smiles at him while Justin gives him an apologetic look.

“Sorry. Let me reintroduce myself.”

Justin laid out his hand then smiles at Yanjun while Chengcheng continues to silently watch with a big smile.

“Hi! I’m Justin. You probably know me more as Minghao... _his husband_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	6. ♡࿐𝕊𝕚𝕩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝of wishes, butterflies, and galaxies❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“If you could wish for anything with no limits at all. No boundaries. Totally anything in the world. What would you wish for?”

There goes that question again.

Justin would ask him that at least thrice a year ever since they got together.

That’s the minimum.

There was one time, he asked that question every single month for a whole year.

The first time it was asked, Chengcheng didn’t answer because he couldn’t think of anything except his math finals the next day.

That’s another thing.

Justin would often ask at a very random, sometimes weird, time and place that makes it hard for him to actually answer.

However, more often than not, Chengcheng couldn’t answer because his talkative yet very cute boyfriend would start rambling about what could he wish for.

Justin would list things he wants then it’ll become things he needs until it’d turn to intangible things like saving oceans or something much more personal like inner peace.

He’d ramble for hours upon hours and Chengcheng sits there, staring at his eyes that holds the universe.

* * *

And when Justin finishes his soliloquy, he’d find the love of his life looking at him as if he’s he’s made of galaxies full of stars, wishes, dreams, and hope.

He isn’t.

But Chengcheng says, sees, and knows otherwise.

Justin would feel full and lightheaded just by the pure adoration pouring out of his boyfriend’s eyes.

He feels the butterflies soaring above the clouds.

It feels like he’s flying too, up, up, and a hand would pull him back before he flies away.

And when Justin looks at the owner, the bright and oh so beautiful Chengcheng, he’d fall back to the same cycle.

_Heart full. _

_Lightheaded. _

_Butterflies. _

_Flying. _

_Over and over again._

* * *

Chengcheng never got the chance to answer Justin’s question.

He did, however, have an answer.

It’s really simple and straight to point.

None.

_What more could he wish for when everything he will ever need and want is standing in front of him with a smile that outshines the sun?_

_What more could he wish for when the whole wide world, the entire universe, the Milky Way even, is right in front of him, wholeheartedly laughing at something he said?_

_What more could he wish for when his dream already turned into reality with the light of his life, tightly holding his hand?_

There’s nothing more Chengcheng could ever wish for.

Especially when Justin says I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	7. ♡࿐ 𝕊𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It’s 5 in the morning.

The sun slowly rising in between two boys.

They both don’t know why they’re awake at this hour.

They just are.

The younger messaging the older at 4am asking him if he’s awake.

The older replying an affirmation and asking back if he wants to meet at their secret hill.

The younger immediately responding yes as he skips around his room to get dressed.

The older instantly jumping out of his bed and towards to his bathroom to get ready.

By 4:30 they’re both paddling their bikes towards the hill they discovered two years ago.

By 4:50 they both reach the hill at the same time, making them share a smile while sitting side by side with their backs leaning on the big oak tree.

By 5:15 the older hums a song they both know the lyrics to. The younger smiles as he watches the sun slowly rise.

By 5:20 the older stops humming as he turns to his left where the younger has his eyes closed with a serene look.

“Do you see yourself getting married someday?” the older asked.

The younger opened his eyes and turned to him with a tilt of his head.

“That’s a random question. But yeah, I do.”

The older slightly nods with a hum.

“I’d play the piano on your wedding.” he lowly remarked as he looks down on the grass.

The younger lightly frowns then sighs with a shake of his head.

“Why don’t you stand beside me instead?”

The older quickly turns to him again and the younger sports a genuine smile.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

The younger chuckles while nodding.

“I’ve been in love with you for three years now, Cheng.” he softly added as he looks back to the view, promptly ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

Chengcheng carefully grasps his right hand, making him turn to him again.

The former caresses his hand as if it’s the first time he ever held one.

He intertwines it with his own as he looks up at him with a soft smile.

“I’m in love with you too, Justin.” he softly declared.

Justin smiles shyly. “Really?”

Chengcheng nods. “Really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Chengcheng confusedly asked.

“Okay as in you can play the piano at our wedding.” Justin teases with a wink.

Chengcheng laughs but squeezes his hand thrice after. Justin squeezed his hand back thrice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	8. ♡࿐ 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝I met you in the rain❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [ chengstined ](https://twitter.com/chengstined) for allowing me to write her idea ღ
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

_He didn’t believe in love at first sight until he saw him that one rainy afternoon._

He was trying to forget his failed exam so he took a walk under the rain.

His feet brought him to the nearby park where he thought he’d be able to cry.

However, there’s a man by the swing set without an umbrella, looking up at the sky with a smile on his face.

He looks so happy he couldn’t stop himself from smiling while staring at him.

He feels his heart beat a little faster than normal and he feels sudden butterflies on his stomach.

He stares at him more as the rain seemed to cast a golden shower around him and make him look like an angel from up above.

It was all good and beautiful until a pair of arms wrapped around the other person’s waist.

He stops staring, turns around and starts walking away from the scene that broke his innocent heart.

“So much for staring, Justin.” he mumbled as he stomped his feet, not caring about his shoes getting wet.

* * *

It’s been weeks since then but he still can’t get the man’s face out of his head.

He’s all he’s been thinking, even dreaming, about ever since that fateful rainy afternoon.

His friends would often catch him staring blankly at something with a frown on his face, making them worry.

He’d dismiss all their attempts to console him as nothing was wrong.

Except the scene that broke his heart kept replaying in his head.

He doesn’t even understand why he already feels like this when he doesn’t even know a thing about the person.

Perhaps it’s because it’s his first time to experience such a thing.

At least that’s what his mom said when he finally told her what’s been bothering him.

His mom is very cool about such things that she even suggested to go back to the park once it rained again.

Justin wouldn’t have done it but it looks like fate is on his mom’s side since it rained the day after she said it.

He had no choice _(he does)_ but to go out because his mom insisted _(his heart wants it)_ to take the chance.

Justin walks slowly to the park, his mind, and heart fighting if it’s going to be a failed attempt or not, whether he should’ve just stayed home and not waste his time to see that scene again.

However, everything else faded when he saw the man again, just a few steps in front of the gate, his head hanging low, soaking wet without an umbrella.

It broke Justin’s heart to see him like this so he immediately went up to him and shared his umbrella.

The man looks up when he felt another presence beside him and that’s when Justin realizes the man had been crying under the rain.

It broke his heart more so he guided him towards house. The man just followed his steps without questioning where he’d take him.

Once inside the house, his mom immediately knowing the situation, quietly went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate.

Justin accompanied the man towards the guest bathroom where he gave him a towel to dry himself.

The man did so while Justin quickly ran up the stairs to his room to get a fresh set of clothes.

Once the man had dried up and changed to his clothes, Justin led him to the living area where blankets have been placed with two steaming cups in the coffee table.

Justin wrapped a soft fleece blanket on the man before giving him a cup of hot chocolate, making sure he holds it with his two freezing hands.

He sat facing him with an ample amount of space between his crossed legs and the man’s thigh.

“Hi, I’m Justin.” he greeted with a smile.

The man looks at him with a sheepish smile. “Hello. I’m Chengcheng and thank you for saving me.”

“Are you lost?”

Chengcheng sighs. “Yeah but not the literal sense of it.”

Justin nods. “I get it. Bad day?”

“My ex broke up with me.” Chengcheng lowly responded.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Chengcheng shakes his head. “We’ve been together for a year and I didn’t even realize I’m being cheated on.”

Justin was surprised at what he said but even more, because he’s opening up like they’ve known each other before.

“I guess I was too blinded because it's my first time being in a relationship.” Chengcheng continued with a sad sigh.

Justin didn’t know what to say so he did what he does best in situations like this.

He carefully inches closer and gives Chengcheng a side hug while patting his head gently.

There was enough space between their bodies if Chengcheng wanted to move away but instead, he leans his head on Justin’s shoulder.

Only a minute passed and Justin feels his shirt getting wet. He knew Chengcheng is crying again so he pulls him closer as he whispers “Cry it out. I’m here for you.”

* * *

It’s been three years since then. Justin and Chengcheng became the best of friends after that day.

They realize they live in the same street and found out they attend the same university and even have the same major.

They’ve been glued to each other from then on. Often spending their breaks together, walking to university, taking the bus ride home, spending the weekends at either of their houses doing school work or just hanging out.

And yes, Justin is still in love with him.

Silently loving him and showing it thru his actions by always being there for him and making sure he always smiles.

He thinks it’s going to be an unrequited first love forever but what he doesn’t know is that Chengcheng had fallen in love with him over the years.

And it’s about time he makes a move on Justin before someone else steals him.

Chengcheng confesses at the nearby park without an umbrella shielding them from the pouring rain.

Justin would’ve scolded him if it weren’t for his heart beating too fast as Chengcheng professes his love for him.

“I met you in the rain and you saved me from it. I knew right then I want you to be in my life for a long time. But I recently realize being your best friend isn’t enough. So please let me be your boyfriend.”

Justin lightly laughs at Chengcheng’s straightforward confession that made the older blush.

“I met you before you met me.” Justin started off that confused Chengcheng.

“I first met you when you were standing by the swing set, looking up at the sky with the biggest smile on your face. I’d admit it was love at first sight. But then you were committed so I walked away.”

Justin held his hand with a tight squeeze. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you since then that my mom had to encourage me to go out the next time it rains just to possibly see you again.”

Justin chuckles at the memory so Chengcheng continued for him. “That’s when you saved me.”

“Yeah I guess. But that’s also when I realized I never want to see you crying again because it hurts to see the person with the most beautiful smile being in pain when you don’t deserve that.”

Chengcheng starts tearing up then so Justin pulls him in a hug. “I love you Fan Chengcheng and I want you to be happy for the rest of your life.”

“Be my boyfriend then.” Chengcheng easily retorted that puts a smile on Justin’s face. “It’ll be my honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	9. ♡࿐ 𝕋𝕖𝕟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Lie Detector❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It’s 3 in the afternoon when Chengcheng decided to play a game with Justin, his boyfriend of 5 years. “Bao! Let’s play the lie detector game!” he enthusiastically urged. Justin looks up from scrolling thru weibo. “So suddenly?”

Chengcheng grins with a shrug. “I’m bored.” “There’s a reason why it’s our day off today, Cheng.” Justin pointedly remarked. “I know that but please baobei? We can sleep afterwards!” Chengcheng prompted with a convincing smile.

Justin can only sigh. He’s too weak for his boyfriend. Everyone knows that. “Fine.” Chengcheng cheers as he gets the device from the shelf. Justin watches him with a fond shake of his head.

They then settled on the carpet, sitting crossed legged facing each other with the device in between them. “I’m first! Ask me any question!” Chengcheng happily inserted his fingers on the device while Justin thinks of a question.

“Did you secretly ate the donut I was saving for today?” Chengcheng looked like a deer caught in headlights that Justin couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “No!” Chengcheng instantly said before pressing the button. Justin stops laughing and smirks instead.

A few seconds later and the device beeped loudly. “I knew it! You ate it without my knowledge!” Chengcheng pouts while slipping off this fingers and crossing his arms over his chest. “Your turn!”

Justin sticks his tongue out at him while doing as he was told. “Got a question I won’t lie about?” Chengcheng thinks for a while before teasingly asking “Do you love me?” Justin almost instantly said “Nope!” as he pressed the button.

Chengcheng pouts again and skeptically looks at him as they wait for the result. The device them beeped once indicating it’s true. Chengcheng almost started whining how the device is wrong when Justin smirks at him.

“I don’t love you because I love you so much!” he smoothly remarked with a wink. Chengcheng would’ve faked gagged if it weren’t for his heart skipping a beat and his cheeks to turn very red.

Justin chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend still blushing over him despite the years they’ve been together. It makes his heart swarm with adoration so he took it upon himself to lightly pat Chengcheng’s head.

“I love you too, baobei.” he softly said that made the older blush even more. Chengcheng then cleared his throat and proceeds with the game as if nothing happened. They went back and forth with random questions until Chengcheng decided it’s gonna be the last round.

“You go last since I went first!” he declared while grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and slipping his fingers on the device. Justin can only shake his head at him since he obviously doesn’t have a choice.

“Okay. You need to answer my question with one word that has three letters.” Chengcheng said with a bit of seriousness. “Okay?” Justin confusedly responded as he thinks of the possible questions he might throw at him because he knew he had to say yes on whatever it might be.

It confused him more when Chengcheng suddenly seemed nervous as he takes a shaky inhale and slowly exhaled it while slipping his fingers on his back pocket.

Justin remained silent and gave him the time he needed. It all made sense when Chengcheng props his one knee and showed a ring in front of him. “Will you marry me, Justin?” Chengcheng nervously yet hopefully asked.

Justin being Justin, stayed silent for a whole minute with an expressionless face. Chengcheng felt his heart beats in nervousness and anxiety as he starts sweating. He almost said forget about it when he finally received a reaction.

Justin laughs loudly. “The look on your face is priceless, Cheng!” he uttered in between laughs. Chengcheng frowns at him. “Ya! Answer my question!” he demanded after he subtly sighs in relief.

Justin slowly stops laughing until it turns to mere chuckles. “Of course, I’ll marry you Fan dumb dumb.” Justin giggles when Chengcheng lightly frowns at the nickname. “I must be really dumb to marry an idiot like you.”

“You were the one who asked!” Justin fired back as he slips his hand off the device. Chengcheng chuckles while grabbing Justin’s hand and quietly slipping the ring on his finger.

“You’re now my fiancé.” he softly stated. Justin feels the heat slowly going to his cheeks so he quickly hugs him as an attempt to hide his blushing face.

“I love you even though you’re dumb.” he softly muttered. Chengcheng pulls him closer and nuzzled his neck as he whispers “I love you more, baobei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	10. ♡࿐ 𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“I bet you haven’t kissed anyone.” Linkai probed with a smirk. Linong scoffs beside him. “Of course he doesn’t. All he does is study.” Chengcheng rolls his eyes before returning to his history book. “So what if I haven’t kissed anyone? Is that gonna affect our economy? No.”

The two shakes their heads at how he’s so nonchalant about it. “We’re about to graduate university, Cheng! You haven’t dated anyone and your lips are still a virgin!”

“And so?” Chengcheng raised an eyebrow. “Why are you two so interested in my love life anyway? Don’t you two have better things to do? Like for example, study for our history test tomorrow.”

“I’ll study later.” “I don’t need to study for it.” Linong and Linkai respectively replied while Chengcheng can only sigh. “Okay fine. Let’s settle this with a bet.” he uninterestedly said which instantly caught Linkai’s attention. “What kind of bet?”

“Any kind of bet you want.” Chengcheng offered as he closes his history book. Linong instantly grins as an idea pops in his mind. “How about if you kiss someone before this day ends, we clean your car but if you don’t then you clean both our cars.”

“That’s too low. It’s my first kiss we’re talking about here. How about if I kiss someone you both clean my car and treat me lunch for a week.” Linkai and Linong look at each other, silently conversing if it’ll be worth it. Chengcheng let them be as he packs up his things.

“Alright fine! But if you don’t kiss someone, you treat us lunch for two weeks and clean our cars.” Linkai concedes with a grin. Chengcheng easily agrees and walks out of their classroom. The two quickly catch up on him.

“Where are you going? The gate is on the other side.” Linong confusedly remarked. “You said I need to kiss someone today.” “You’re doing it now?” Linkai incredulously asked. “Yeah might as well.” Chengcheng casually responded.

“You seem to be very brave today.” Linong offhandedly commented. Chengcheng shrugs. “I don’t want to waste money on you two and clean your cars.”

They then reached the dance studios that totally confused Linong and Linkai yet they still followed Chengcheng inside an occupied room with the members of their university’s dance crew.

Chengcheng confidently walks over to the boy standing in front of the mirror with an eyebrow raised. The former wraps his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Linkai and Linong’s jaw literally fell open and a loud gasp was heard around the room.

Chengcheng pulls away from the now dazed boy. The other had to lightly shake his head before looking at him with confused yet glimmering eyes. “What was that all about?” Chengcheng grins at the boy. “Justin, meet my dumb friends, Linkai and Linong.”

Chengcheng turns to said boys with a glint in his eyes. “Linkai and Linong, meet Justin, my boyfriend. Also, do remember to wash my car before our date this weekend!”

Chengcheng then turns to Justin’s teammates. “I’m gonna kidnap this kid for today. He’ll be in practice early tomorrow, I promise!” Then he quickly grabs Justin bag on the floor and slung it on his shoulder before pulling his boyfriend out the door.

“Where are we going, Cheng?” Justin managed to ask despite them almost running towards the parking area. Chengcheng finally stops semi-running and faces his boyfriend with a pout. “I studied too hard today. I need my daily dose of cuddles and kisses.”

Justin laughs then entwined their hands as he pulls him beside him. “Since my baby studied hard, he deserves whatever he wants.” Chengcheng instantly beamed. “Yey! Let’s go home then!” Justin couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute his boyfriend is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	11. ♡࿐ 𝕊𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕝 𝕥𝕠 𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from [ chengstined ](https://twitter.com/chengstined) ღ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Chengcheng sits prettily on the hammock while Linkai and Linong kept grumbling “Such a liar” “Why am I doing this on a Friday night?” and other remorse phrases as they wash the former’s car.

Afterwards, Chengcheng is kind enough to reward them with cool drinks and their favorite pastries. While Linkai happily munches his afternoon snack, Linong decides to finally ask “How the hell did you get yourself a boyfriend?”

Chengcheng instantly grins. “I met him at the study group. After a month of secretly glancing at him, I mustered up the courage to ask him on a date and the rest was history.” his grin turns to a dreamy smile.

“We hit it off right on our first date. We found out we live just a street away and we have lots of things in common like we both love studying and performing arts! He loves to dance while you both know I’m a member of the theatre club.”

While Chengcheng continued on rambling about his and Justin’s commonalities, Linkai and Linong share a look of genuine happiness for their friend. They never thought he’d find happiness aside from books and the stage.

And so, they went up to him and both gave a pat on each of his shoulders that made Chengcheng stop rambling and look up at them. “What’s that for?” Linong gives him his biggest smile. “We’re just happy you found your match.”

“And something, or rather someone, is making you happier than books and the stage will ever do.” Linkai added with a grin. Chengcheng scoffs yet there’s a smile forming on his lips.

“Thanks you two but that doesn’t mean you won’t treat me lunch for a week.” he stuck his tongue out at them which made the two roll their eyes simultaneously at him.

———

The following Saturday morning, Chengcheng is already driving to his boyfriend’s house where a twirling Justin is waiting by the pavement and it looks like he doesn’t notice him since his eyes are closed.

Chengcheng parks and goes out of his car as quietly as possible. He walks towards his boyfriend and catches him right on time as Justin trips over. The latter opens his eyes and a grin instantly spreads on his face.

“I knew you’d catch me!” Chengcheng shakes his head at him as he steadied him. “Stop twirling with your eyes closed on the street. I’m not always there to catch you, love.”

Justin shrugs as he fixes his clothes. “I only twirled with my eyes closed because I saw your car turning at the corner. Also, I know how much you love watching me dance, Cheng.”

“I do love watching you dance but I do prefer it much more if you’re going to be safe while doing it.” Justin blushes but Chengcheng decides to not make a comment especially when the former wraps his arms to hug him by the waist.

Justin looks up at him with a silly grin. “Where are we going today?” Chengcheng fights the urge to roll his eyes at how his boyfriend can easily distract him.

“We’re going to watch a ballet performance tonight so the rest of the morning will be yours to decide.” Justin immediately beams. “Let’s go to the amusement park! It’s been ages since I last went there!”

Chengcheng nods while wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he leads him to his car. “Alright. Your wish is my command.” he opens the door for Justin, in which the latter pecks his cheek in return.

———

And so they spent the rest of the day at the amusement park, riding all the rides possible for their age, competing on the stall games despite knowing they’re mostly rigged, and wasting their coins on the crane machines (well not totally wasted since they won a unicorn from it).

By the time the sun was about to set, they rode the Ferris wheel even though they both laugh at how cliche they are currently being. Chengcheng has an arm wrapped around Justin’s shoulders while the other plays with the latter’s hand.

They’re currently quiet, pretty unusual for them since they both love talking, although there is something with the sun slowly setting that made them be enchanted with it and quietly admire it.

Justin leans closer to Chengcheng, gives him a feather-like kiss on the cheek before looking straight into his eyes and softly saying “I love you”. It knocks out the breath in Chengcheng that it took him a whole minute to process it.

“Th-that was the first time you said it.” he breathlessly muttered. Justin smiles just as soft as his voice from a while ago. “I love you” he repeats just to make sure Chengcheng knows he meant it.

Again, it made Chengcheng breathless and speechless although it only took him a couple of seconds before he responds just as soft “I love you too”.

Justin’s smile widens and he gives him an Eskimo kiss while softly uttering the same three words, eight lettered phrase over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	12. ♡࿐ 𝕋𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕧𝕖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Heavenly❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Adam, a renowned painter, is currently holding his 50th exhibit in Shanghai where he showcases a hundred of his paintings inspired by the world.

Despite not showing his face to the public, his works are still admired by many and his exhibits often break its own records by the number of people buying tickets for an exclusive and limited time to see his works in person.

Most of his works are abstract, some are the scenery of places he once went to. Although for this year’s exhibit, the highlight is the one and only portrait of an unnamed man, placed at the very center of the exhibit.

———

A flock of people, fans and netizens alike, flooded the exclusive exhibit. One of them, is Justin Huang, a self-proclaimed number one fan Adam. He’s a photographer although he isn’t popular enough to hold his own exhibit yet.

And so, there he is, roaming around the exhibit with a proud smile because for a fan who supported Adam right from the very start of his career, to see him holding a big exhibit like this makes him feel proud like a parent.

Justin makes sure to spend at least five minutes for each painting, to read its caption, to understand the underlying message, to just staring at it because its a masterpiece and no, this isn’t biased at all.

What he’s most excited about is the painting everyone in the exhibit goes in line first. He decides to see it last since there’s still a long line for it which he is actually thankful for since he gets to admire the rest of the gallery, quietly and as long as he likes.

When he runs out of paintings to praise and appreciate, he slowly walks over the line of people gushing over the one and only portrait (as they say) in the whole exhibit.

The more he got closer, he feels his heart suddenly beating fast, and it beats, even more, when the people start looking at him with wide eyes. It confused the hell out of him but he shrugged it off as they probably know him as a photographer.

As he got in line for the main attraction, the people in front of him suddenly parted in two lines, like in the movies which made Justin almost laugh out loud if it weren’t for his nervously beating heart.

He doesn’t know what to do so he just stood there watching them watching him. However, when his eyes finally land on the centerpiece, he found himself slowly walking towards it.

Justin couldn’t believe his own eyes. He couldn’t believe what he is seeing. He couldn’t believe this is all happening. He couldn’t believe he’s staring into his own eyes, nose, lips, basically his own features since he’s staring into his own self.

The only difference is it’s in the form of a painting. Yes, he’s currently staring at a painting of himself at the very center of the exhibit.

A phenomenon he didn’t know how it happened, much less possible for it to actually happen yet here it is, currently happening right in front of him.

He’s still contemplating whether its actually happening or not when suddenly, there’s a presence beside him and hopeful voice asks “Did I do justice to your heavenly face?”

He turns to the voice and was met with a man wearing a beanie like him. He almost got scared if it weren’t for the familiar eyes. He only saw the pair of eyes once before today and that was way back in Paris half a year ago.

———

Justin loves to travel just to take capture whatever the world has to offer to him for that day. He was in Paris, by the Eiffel tower, taking random photos of the people around him when a man sat on the other end of the bench he was sitting on.

He ignored him as it didn’t look like he’s there to rob him off or do something dangerous to him since the man is holding on to his blank canvas and bag full of what seemed like art materials.

He continued taking photos until his arms hurt. He packs his camera back to its bag before settling comfortably on the bench to admire Paris in its full glory.

This isn’t the first time he’s been there but it’s always for work so he didn’t have the time to admire it like a normal person until now. A cough brought him out of stupor.

He looks at the only direction its possible to come from and was met with the most angelic-looking man he ever saw. Right then and there, he wanted to capture the man’s soft smile but he remembers his manners so he just smiled back.

The man took it as a sign to start a conversation. “I’m Chengcheng. Nice to meet you…?” The other offered a hand Justin instantly took. “I’m Justin. Nice to meet you, Chengcheng.” Chengcheng shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, Justin.”

They both let go at the same time. “So you’re a photographer?” Justin nods. “And I take it as you’re a painter?” “Yeah” Chengcheng chuckles. “Do you live here?” Justin shakes his head. “I’m here for a vacation. You?”

“Same but more for inspiration actually.” Justin nods understandingly. “Did you find one?” a mysterious smile appears on Chengcheng and his eyes suddenly look like stars. Justin fights the urge to get his camera and capture the moment.

He wants to save it so he can relive it again later but he guesses he just has to use his eyes and memory to do so. “Yeah, I found the perfect one.” Chengcheng responded with the softest voice Justin had ever heard and it made him smile genuinely.

“I’m glad you did.” he muttered while looking straight into his eyes.

———

“Chengcheng” Justin breathlessly uttered. The man smiles at him. “I’m glad to see you again, Justin.” said person blinks at him.

“Is this what you painted when we first met?” he asks in almost a whisper. Chengcheng nods. “Yes. But it's our little secret, okay?” Justin nods as well. “And you did more than justice to my ugly face.” he supplied that made Chengcheng frown. “I said it's heavenly not ugly.”

“I know but the painting is the heavenly one. The actual isn’t really heavenly at all.” Justin supplied casually as he stares back at the painting of himself. “My inspiration for this painting is the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, y’know.”

“Oh is he?” Justin turns back to him with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, he is. And I’d appreciate it if he joins me for a celebratory dinner tonight.” Chengcheng’s voice is a mix of hope and nervousness.

And it made Justin giggle. “Are you asking me out for a date?” Chengcheng shyly scratches his nape. “If you want it to be one then sure, I’m asking you out for a date.” Justin chuckles then. “Alright. It’s our first date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
